Present methods of underwater excavation using a water column rely on diverting the water flow from a ship's propeller, vertically downwards through a tube and washing a crater in the river, lake or seabed. This system cannot be used to sample the washed out materials or outside shallow water or where access for the ship is not possible. The present invention concerns an excavation machine that can be deployed remotely from a ship or other vehicle in any depth of water and having an additional capability of sampling washed out materials.